Bring It Up
by Twisted Twilight Tales
Summary: When Bella comes to live with Charlie, she never expected to fall in love with the shy, quiet boy. Can she break his shell and bring his beauty up? Entry for the "Twisted Twilight Tales" Contest. E/B. LEMON.


**"Twisted Twilight Tales" O/S Contest**

**Fairy Tale Chosen: Beauty and the Beast**

**Title:**** "Bring it up"**

**Word Count: 38****57**

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: Edward and Bella**

**Summary:**** When Bella comes to live with Charlie, she never expected to fall in love with the shy, quiet boy. Can she break his shell and bring his beauty up? Entry for the "Twisted Twilight Tales" Contest. E/B. LEMON.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight or Beauty and the Beast characters; however, I do own my imagination and this somewhat modern take of a classic fairy tale!**

Bella's POV

I woke up slowly to the sound of the alarm clock on my nightstand; I stretched on my bed, realizing that today was my first day of school. Well, the semester had started two months ago but I was just coming in today after moving in with my dad, Charlie.

René, my mom, had remarried and I just wanted to get out of her way, Phil was nice and all, but the newlywed stage between them was getting to be too much for me.

I had a quick shower and a bowl of cereal. Charlie had gone to work before I woke up, leaving a note on the kitchen table saying to please go to the store and buy food after school, since the coverts were empty. I took money from the "Grocery Jar" on the counter and stuffed it in my wallet. After getting ready, I left for school.

It was impossible not to draw attention, my monster of a truck roared as I pulled into the school's parking lot. I turned it off and quickly headed into the Administration building to get my classes and my map.

I walked through the campus and got to my classes; I went to the last one before lunch and I sat alone at the end of the room but shortly after a petit pixie like girl with black spiky hair sat next to me.

"Hi, I'm Alice" she said extending her hand for me to take "I'm going to be your new best friend!" she smiled.

"Mmh, alright, my name is Bella" I took her hand and shook it lightly.

The class started right after that and Alice and I walked to lunch together when it finished, we had most of the same classes and she insisted on me joining her group of friends for lunch. As we got our food, we sat at Alice's table; her Brother Edward was there with his best friend, Jasper, who happened to be Alice's boyfriend.

Jasper was talkative and friendly form the start, letting his southern accent show as he told me that he lived in Texas until he was ten, but his dad got transferred to Seattle. When his parents divorced, his mom just wanted a quiet place to live and that was how he got here and befriended Edward and Alice, he moved in just two blocks down from them.

Edward, on the other hand, was a completely different matter, he seemed shy and quiet, he barely looked at me as I sat and waived. He was gorgeous tough, tall and lean with bright green eyes and sort of copper colored hair that went in every possible direction. He was way out of my league.

The rest of the day went by and I had different classes and different classmates who would harass me with questions about why I moved there and such. One girl in particular, Jessica, asked me about Alice and Edward, saying that I shouldn't befriend them, that they were freaks and Edward never spoke to anyone other than Alice and Jasper. I ignored her, Alice was nice to me and I liked her very much, besides, I hated gossipy girls.

As weeks passed, I found I was getting more and more comfortable in Forks, Charlie and I were easily living together and school was good now that I had Alice and Jasper as my friends and too.

Edward was still too shy around me, we barely said hi to each other during lunch and every time I was at Alice's he would just retreat to his room and I could hear him play music. The thing was that the little parts Edward showed made me care about him and slowly fall in love with him, even if he didn't notice me. Of course he wouldn't notice me, he was gorgeous, smart and sexy and I was just me.

One day I was at Alice's room, sitting on her bed, right next door to Edward's room, and I just had to ask. She, naturally, knew about my feelings, I had tried to hide them, but trying to hide something from Alice was impossible.

"Al, has Edward ever told you why he doesn't like me?" I asked, avoiding her eyes.

"What?" she said surprised "Bella, Edward is just shy but he does like you"

"Then why won't he speak with me?"

"I don't know, sweetie, but I'll talk to him" she promised, patting on my hand.

I don't know what Alice said to him, but after that day he started to be more open around me, he actually said hi to me as I sat on our lunch table and talked more. I could even catch him looking at me sometimes, but he would turn his face away the second I spotted him. I found those looks intriguing, why was he staring at me?

Several months went by and Edward was definitely more comfortable around me, we would talk, laugh and joke and he would hang out with Alice and me if we were at their House. He still stared at me sometimes, like his brain disconnected from the rest of his glorious body when he saw me. At times he would stare at me and, like clockwork; covered his lap with a pillow or a notebook. _That was weird…_

It was November now and Sadie Hawkins Dance was coming up, I had never had one at my other school but here it was a big deal. The tradition said that girls were supposed to ask the boy they wanted to go to the dance with instead of the other way around. I wanted to ask Edward but, even if we were friends, I was still sure that he could never be interested in me in the same way I was interested in him.

Alice, of course, was going with Jasper, who secretly knew who Edward would like to go with but refused to tell me. I even tried to plead and blackmail him with dirty facts Alice had shared with me. Yes, I know, it wasn't honest but Jasper soon noticed the way I looked at Edward. He always said that I only had to give Edward some more time for him to realize that he was in love with me too. I said Jasper was full of it.

It was two weeks for the dance and I still didn't want to ask, I was afraid to ask Edward because I was sure he was going to reject me, in a nice way, knowing Edward, but still. I mean, getting a huge 'no' from the one guy you ever had feelings for is not encouraging. Alice had tried to talk me into asking him but I was too afraid of the answer, so I kept telling her that I was summoning the courage to do it, but each day I speeded out of the school's parking lot so there was no chance of being alone with Edward after class.

The dance was on Saturday night and I still haven't asked Edward, but on Wednesday morning I got a text form Alice saying that she was sick and she won't be coming to school. I answered to get better and that I'd call her that afternoon but soon I realized that, since Jasper was in Seattle for the day because of his dad's birthday, I would be spending lunch alone with Edward. I started to freak out but kept a hold on myself repeating in my head that he was my friend and I could act cool alone with him. _Yeah, right…_

I walked into the Dinner Hal and saw Edward already sitting, quietly eating a slice of pizza while reading a book. I bought a little salad and lemonade and went to sit with him.

"Hi" I said, sitting down on our table "I have some of Alice's homework for you to take" I said, smiling as I saw his green eyes look up at me from the book.

"Oh, cool" he smiled "Alice just had a bit of fever but she was ok, just kind of whiney" he smirked. Ah, that smirk made me melt; it was like he could just ask anything with that smirk and I would gladly comply.

"Yeah, she can be whiney sometimes" it was true; she could be difficult at times, especially if she felt sick.

An announcement for the dance came up on the speakers, saying that all girls should invite the boy they wanted and hurry because the tickets were running out.

Edward rolled his eyes at the voice coming from the speakers and I looked down at the table, what if he didn't even want to go?

"So" he said, making conversation again "are you going to the dance?" he asked.

"I don't know. I'm afraid the guy I want to ask won't want to come with me" I said, moving the tomatoes around my salad. I looked up at him and saw his expression had changed; he looked weird, almost sad.

"It would be stupid…be stupid not to go with you" he said and with that he got up from our table, ending the conversation. I got worried, what was he thinking?

I went outside and called Alice, she was the only one that could help now.

"Hello Bella! What's up?" she said into her cell.

"I think I fucked all up" was the first thing I could say.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Edward asked me if I was going to the dance and I said that I didn't know because I was afraid that the guy I wanted to ask would reject me!" I yelled.

"And what did he do?"

"He said that guy would be stupid no to come with me and he left!" I was hyperventilating.

"Bella, calm down, please!" Alice said "breathe!"

"What happened, Alice?" I said "I didn't say anything bad!"

"Bella, he thinks you want to invite another guy, not him. Bella, you never heard this from me, but Jasper told me that he talked to Edward and he said he wanted you to ask him but he knew you didn't want him like that" Alice confessed.

"Is he an idiot?" I was getting upset.

"I love my brother, but, yeah, he can be an idiot!" she laughed "Bella, you have to ask him and soon!"

"I will, today, after class!" I said with conviction "Al, I have to go"

"Go to class, honey" she said "good luck!"

I hang out and went to class but all I could think about for the rest of the school day was to ask Edward to the dance.

I went out of the building after the last bell and saw him getting to his car, so I quickly ran and met him at the car, almost knocking him from behind, luckily, he didn't notice.

"Edward! Wait!" I called.

"What's up?" he said, turning around, hurt clear in his eyes.

"You misunderstood me earlier, when we were talking about the dance" I said and, with a confidence I didn't know where it came from, I took his hand in mine. His skin felt so good against mine, he was warm and soft.

He looked down at our hands together and smiled a bit.

"Edward, I was afraid you would reject me, you are the guy I was talking about before" I said, looking straight into his deep green eyes.

"Bella…" he started, but I cut him off.

"Edward, do you want to come to the dance with me?" I finally asked. He smiled the biggest and greatest smile I had ever seen.

"Yes! Of course!" he said and before I could process what was happening, he hugged me close and kissed my cheek "I'll pick you up on Saturday like 8 o'clock, ok?"

"Yes" I said, stunned.

He kissed my cheek again and we left school. I got home and made dinner, did my home work and had a shower. Charlie arrived home and we ate, he stayed up to catch the last of Sport Center on ESPN and I went to bed. I fell asleep with a huge smile on my face.

The next few days were a wind whirl of Alice dragging me to try on dresses, shoes and make up, of course, she already had everything ready. _Damn pixie._

After two afternoons of shopping in Port Angels, we got me a strapless ivory tube dress with a dark blue lace overlay, I've never been a dress type of girl but this one was just beautiful, I loved from the second I saw it at the store. We also got a pair of lovely black pumps and some make up, which Alice insisted I was in dire need of.

I woke up on Saturday extra excited, I made lunch and ate with Charlie, we talked a bit and he said to have fun tonight, then he left for the Station.

I watched some TV for a while but soon it was time to get ready. I had a long, relaxing shower and washed my hair with my favorite strawberry shampoo. I brushed my hair and applied some product but I let it air dry so it would keep my regular waves. I did my make up in a black and grey smoky eye look with black mascara, a bit of rosy blush and clear minty lip gloss.

I slipped into my new dress and shoes, grabbed my black silky clutch and went downstairs. Edward ringed the bell just as I stepped out of the stairs. I went to the door and opened it, smiling.

"Hey" I smiled. He was silent for a second, looking at me from head to toe and up again and then he grinned, looking into my eyes.

"Hi" he said "you look astonishing" he smirked. _Oh, that smirk again…_

"Thank you" I blushed a bit and we walked to his Volvo.

We drove to the dance talking about how Alice pulled me to shop for two days and how Jasper had showed up at his house with nachos and games the days Alice and I were away.

We got to the Gym and saw how beautifully decorated it was, with tables and chairs covered with a soft dark red fabric, white and red flowers and colored lights moving around what was the dance floor. We started to dance, laughing about how little we could dance. After a while we met with Alice and Jasper to hang out all together.

We drank some punch and talked until Alice and Jasper left for his house, his mom was out of town on a business trip. Alice was excited about tonight, it wasn't their fist time together but she was happy that she could spend the night at his place. It was sweet.

Alice and Edward's parents were gone for the night too, it was their anniversary and they had left for a romantic weekend getaway in Aspen.

We started dancing again; a slow song floated out of the speakers. He was holding me close to him; his hands rested on my hips as I wrapped my arms around his neck and toyed with his hair, smiling up at him.

He smirked and before I could say anything, he bent down and kissed my lips.

Edward's lips were sweet and soft against mine, kissing gently. I smiled into the kiss and he took the opportunity to deepen the kiss, molding our lips together and chuckling when I pressed myself more against him. I was getting carried away quickly; kissing Edward would do that to you.

We ended the kiss and stared into each other's eyes, breaking into a huge grin simultaneously. Looking around the place, many couples were doing the same thing we were doing only we weren't a couple. _Yet._

We walked out, the dance was fading down already and we had much more interesting things to do, like make out again. Edward took my hand and walked with me to his car. He smiled and pushed me lightly on his Volvo's door, kissing me again and snaking his arms around my waist while I kissed back and played with his dark blue tie pulling him closer. His hips pushed slightly into mine and I moaned at the incredible feelings it produced. He stepped away quickly, like my moan had scared him.

"Bella, I'm sorry, I'm being a brute!" he apologized.

"No, Edward, it was fine" I said, pulling him closer again "I liked it"

"Bella, I'm sorry I haven't say anything sooner, but I love you, I did since Alice dragged you to our table"

I couldn't breathe, he said he loves me and that was it, I had to tell him too.

"Edward I love you too, I was just too afraid that you didn't want me" I confessed.

"Are you out of your mind? How could I not want you? You're smart, lovely, caring and beautiful, you are the very definition of beautiful!" he chuckled.

"It's just that you are so dazzling, I never thought I had a chance and you were too shy. I thought you didn't even like me!"

"Well, you were wrong, I love you!" he grinned.

"I love you too" I smiled and, thank goodness I was wearing heels, I stretched up my neck to kiss him again.

"I know I should take you home, but I don't want to" he said after the kiss.

"Take me to your house then, I can text Charlie and tell him I'm having a sleep over with Alice." I said, smirking, as desire and heat ran trough me.

He grinned and opened the car door, helping me in before jogging to the driver's side. We dove to his empty house and barely made it through the door.

We kissed all the way to his room, my shoes were the first to go, they were stunning but they slowed things down and we weren't having that. I took his charcoal black suit jacket and threw it in some direction I can't remember, his hands ran on my legs, making me shiver, while he kissed my neck and chest.

My hands were busy pulling out his dark blue tie and unbuttoning his white shirt. When I finally got him shirtless, I moaned at how good he looked, only this time, my moans encouraged him. His hands moved to unzip my dress, slowly and peeling it off of my body. Since it was strapless I wasn't wearing a bra, so I was in just my blue polka dots cotton boy shorts. He smirked when he saw them. I quickly took advantage of him being distracted, so I unzipped his suit pants and slide them down his legs, along with his black boxer briefs.

I grabbed his shaft in my hand, stroking up and down slowly, testing what he liked. His moans told me I was doing just fine, his eyes rolled back into his head and he just stayed still for a minute enjoying my abilities. Not that I was experienced in this whole subject, but I seemed to be doing fine.

He came back, shaking his head, like he was trying to think again, he kissed me and ran his hands on my breast, rubbing and fondling eagerly. But for a second he slowed down.

"Bella, I'm new at this, I haven't before…" he said, looking at the bed spread.

"I haven't either, Edward, but I want it to be you" I smiled.

He didn't say anything, he just kissed me again, his hands went to my folds, slowly dragging his fingers on me, until he found my clit and started rubbing lazy circles on my wet flesh.

I groaned loudly and felt him grin against my neck. My right hand groped him and I started rubbing him harder than before, he moaned and pressed himself into my hand.

"Bella, love, please stop, I'm not gonna last if you keep doing that!" he pleaded.

I stopped and felt him push a finger into me, kissing down my chest and belly, he stopped looking at my pussy and without warning he took a long swipe with his tongue. I screamed out in pleasure, it felt incredible. He kept going for a little while, adding another finger into me, moving them in sync with his mouth. He was amazing, even if it was the first time he did it, he seemed to be a natural!

I was a minute away from coming when he took his fingers out of me and smirked up at me; he kissed his way up and positioned himself on top of me, right outside of my entrance.

"Are you sure?" he whispered, looking into my eyes. He was so sweet to me.

"Yes, Edward, please" I said.

"I should get a…" he started but I cut him off again.

"I'm already on the pill, please Edward" I begged and felt him push little by little into me. It took me a second to get use to having him in. He asked me if I was ok, I nodded and asked him to move.

He started thrusting slowly into me, I moaned at how great it felt, I started moving my hips into his, making him groan and move a bit faster. _That felt even better._

I was moaning nonstop as he moved into me and licked my neck.

"Damn, Bella, you fell too fucking good!" he moaned and went harder on me. I moaned louder.

"You too, Edward, please, I'm so close!"

He sneaked his right hand to where we were jointed and started to rub my clit hard, making circles while he shoved vigorously into me. I pushed my hips into him too, trying to get him to come with me.

"I'm coming" I mumbled, feeling the tingles take power before the explosion until it finally went off, making me come, screaming into Edward's lips as we kissed.

He came too, hugging me closer, pushing faster, and grunting until he stayed still for a moment and let out a long moan and sigh.

He carefully got out and lay down next to me, pulling me into his side as we tried to settle our breathing. He dragged the blue afghan from the foot of the bed to our bodies, tucking me in. I was drifting off when Edward spoke.

"Bella, I love you and I want you to be my girlfriend, if you want to…"

"I've always wanted to be your girlfriend, Edward, from the moment I saw you" I said, my eyes closing already "I love you too"

"Sleep, babe, I think I've exhausted you" he said, smugly.

I chuckled and fell asleep, wrapped into the warm covers around my new boyfriend and I.

The real beauty in him had nothing to do with his gorgeous body; it came from his warm heart and soul, buried under a layer of shyness I was lucky enough to break trough. It was always there, I had only brought it up for everyone to see.

**Hope you guys had enjoyed that one! Review please! And don't forget to vote!**


End file.
